


For the Thrill

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: blurr, character: sideswipe, smut: sparks, verse: idw, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A tfanonkink request fill.  The request can be found <b> <a href="http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=7395209#t7395209">here</a> </b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** No mechpreg, but it’s mentioned in passing as being possible in this ‘verse. By the same token, no sticky, but mentioned as possible too.  
>  **Notes:** Spark smut as requested, but no medics. Brain went OTP on this one, and I’m borrowing heavily from my own headcanon. Hope you like it. Also, given the prompt, I’d like to say I HEAVILY endorse the use of condoms and protective barriers. Safe sex, people. Safe sex.

**Title:** For the Thrill  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** Sideswipe/Blurr  
 **Summary:** A tfanonkink request fill. The request can be found **[here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/7561.html?thread=7395209#t7395209) **.  
 **Warnings:** No mechpreg, but it’s mentioned in passing as being possible in this ‘verse. By the same token, no sticky, but mentioned as possible too.  
 **Notes:** Spark smut as requested, but no medics. Brain went OTP on this one, and I’m borrowing heavily from my own headcanon. Hope you like it. Also, given the prompt, I’d like to say I HEAVILY endorse the use of condoms and protective barriers. Safe sex, people. Safe sex.

 

**The Prompt**

_I'm used to not getting my alien prompts filled but maybe this will catch someone's attention._

_So Transformers have sex spark-style. It can be additionaly to some sticky or pnp too  
(They bring their chests together and basks in each other's energies._

_The fanon says the sparks are encased in a crystal casings. Those crystal casings are what would be condoms for humans... it doesn't necesary have to be protection from getting pregnant(if you don't like mpreg) but say from some viruses, spark!damege or anything else you think about._

_So having spark!sex without the protection of the casing is considered dangerous, inapropriate, stupid._

_But the pleasure of two sparks touching is WAY more pleasurable than the one with casings._

_I want some mech, who has lots of experience with unprotected sex and makes sure his partner isn't hurt/won't get pregnant/will not get sick, introducing another mech to the pleasures of unprotected sex._

_Bonus:  
Ratchet, or Knock Out being the experienced mech (it makes sense with medics) ;)_

 

**For the Thrill**

 

“I’ll hand it to you,” Sideswipe said, laughing as he strapped into the jump shuttle seat. “Wreckers sure know how to show a mech a good time.”

Smiles and laughter joined Sideswipe’s, and Blurr leaned to the side just a little, nudging his shoulder against the red mech’s. “If you thought the event was fun, just wait for the after party.” He winked, and sat back as the shuttle took off.

It’d been the best kind of battle. Fast, furious, and of course the explosions! Wreckers seemed to have a thing for destruction, and Blurr could see optics meeting around the shuttle, silent agreements being made. Everyone needed to wear off the excess charge from combat. He smiled at Sideswipe, pleased at how the mech looked at him, the interest in his optics.

Arrival back on the ship was boisterous and loud. Everyone talking at once as Kup nodded and looked them over, waving them off when he could see ‘his’ mechs had all come back in one piece this time.

“Survived, didja, kid?” Kup asked Sideswipe.

“Yup! This mean my cherry’s popped, and I can stay and play with the other big boys a while?”

Kup snorted and took a playful swing at Sideswipe’s head. Pretty much tacit agreement, and said, “Been on Earth too long, lad. Ya talk funny.”

Blurr wound his arms around one of Sideswipe’s. “He can talk as funny as he wants so long as it’s in my berth.” He tugged. “Come on. After party, remember?”

Sideswipe growled, and hooked his arm around Blurr’s waist. “Been a while. You might have to remind me where it all goes.”

Blurr ignored Kup’s optic roll, and led Sideswipe to his quarters. He’d been wanting to get his hands on this mech since he first met him and Sunstreaker way back when he was on Sunstreaker’s team. He wasn’t often unable to get a mech he wanted, and it’d left him itching.

Blurr locked his door, and stepped forward, hands going to crimson chest plating to stroke, his thumbs teasing the central seam.

“Damn, baby. No foreplay?”

Blurr pressed himself against the frontliner’s solid frame. “Thought that’s what battle was for?”

Sideswipe chuckled, and then grabbed Blurr by the waist and flipped him onto the berth. Blurr landed with a yelp, and stared up at Sideswipe in shock. “Holy slag! You’re fragging light!” He sat on the edge of the berth, hand gentle as he stroked it down Blurr’s chest. “You ok? Primus, I was expecting a _little_ weight to you. How do you not just blow away in a strong wind?”

Blurr blinked. It’d been an accident. Ok. That was… ok. “Racer. Remember?” He gestured at his body, and grinned. “Try not to dent me, all right? Slags up my balance at high speeds.”

Sideswipe flashed a bright smile. “I know all about not denting or scratching or ruining finishes.” He stretched out along the berth beside Blurr, fingers delving into transformation seams to lazily tease the wiring and cables beneath.

Blurr twisted to his side, and caught Sideswipe’s wrist. With a smirk, he pushed Sideswipe’s hand down to the piping. “Behind those.”

“You really that charged up? Don’t want to play first?”

Blurr shrugged. “Can play more later.” He rubbed his fingertips against Sideswipe’s central seam. “Just want zapped right now.”

Sideswipe chuckled. “Do you now?” He pushed his fingers in behind the pipes, and hauled Blurr tight against him. “Looking for a fast thrill?”

“Yes!” Blurr let his armor unlock and retract, laser core armor sliding away to expose his spark. It pulsed fast and ready inside its crystal casing.

Sideswipe purred, his hand leaving Blurr’s side to come up and lightly caress his crystal. “How much of a thrill?”

“Now you’re teasing.” Blurr gasped and arched in to the touch, scratching at Sideswipe’s chest. “Open.”

“But how open?” Sideswipe murmured as he obeyed, lips warm on Blurr’s face.

Blurr moaned as each layer of protection Sideswipe retracted allowed him to feel the mech’s spark closer to his own. His optics shot wide, however, when the crystal clicked and bared Sideswipe’s naked spark.

“I want to ‘face, not bond!”

Sideswipe snickered, and Blurr frowned, getting the sense for the first time that it might be laughter _at_ him, rather than mere enjoyment. “It takes way more than one spark-to-spark to make a bond. That whole one bare zap thing is a myth. You have to _want_ a bond, and work at it to make it happen.”

Blurr stared. Even with his crystal still shut he could feel Sideswipe more clearly than any other lover he’d been with. “But… Uh…”

“I’m clean,” Sideswipe said. He leaned back a little, and Blurr whimpered. “Just an offer, ya know. We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Blurr bit his lip. If that wasn’t the tease to end all teases! “You’re sure we won’t end up bonded?”

“Yeah. So long as you don’t go taking any spikes for a couple days until you’re sure the charge has settled, you should be fine. I’m not up for being a daddy any time soon. So you end up knocked up, you’re on your own.”

Blurr blinked, doing his best to translate the Earth slang terms. “Kup’s right. You have been on Earth too long.” Sideswipe chuckled, so Blurr grinned. “Supposed to feel pretty damn good.”

“It does. Nothing compares.”

“You do this often?” Blurr asked. He wanted to. Primus, his spark was tingling just at the thought. But it wasn’t... _safe_. It was the one thing drilled into a mech’s mind as he matured. Keep your spark crystal closed unless you want to bond and-slash-or make a sparkling.

Sideswipe shook his helm, voice softer, more open. “Just Sunny. You remind me of him a bit. Not all replace-y like. But enough I want to be a little closer to you, if you’re interested.”

Blurr bit his lip, and once he found the proper command, opened his spark crystal. No turning back now. Sideswipe stroked his fingertips through the corona, and Blurr jolted, fire-pleasure-almost-pain igniting his sensornet.

“Yeah,” Sideswipe said, then pulled Blurr in against him.

Blurr cried out sharply, hands grasping at Sideswipe for an anchor. The sheer intensity took some getting used to, and left him a moaning, helpless, trembling mess in Sideswipe’s arms. He thought he’d overloaded already, but then Sideswipe pulsed into him, and he jerked again. “Primus!”

Sideswipe purred into his audial, and as Blurr settled into the sensations better he was shocked to feel Sideswipe right _there_ inside him. “Oh…”

“You’re adorable,” Sideswipe said, pleasure and approval and something that felt like curiosity singing into Blurr’s spark.

Blurr could only cling and moan in time to the throb of their sparks. Energy and emotion volleyed back and forth, and he got the sense that Sideswipe was drawing it out for him, spiraling them as high as he could.

Blurr still didn’t manage to last terribly long. He stiffened, then a scream tore free, molten ecstasy burning through him with the force of a star gone supernova.

When he woke, Blurr was being cuddled close. Sideswipe was purring drowsily, and smiled as he felt Blurr move even though he didn’t open his optics. “May as well go back to sleep, gorgeous. It’s late.”

“How long was I out?” Blurr touched his chest, the plating was all back, protecting his spark. He didn’t... feel any different.

“Couple hours. Kept waiting for you to wake.” Sideswipe yawned, and snuggled even closer. “Fallin’ asleep now, so don’t even ask me to move.”

Blurr smiled, and curled his fingers into a side seam. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Sideswipe purred in response, and Blurr relaxed, letting himself drift back off.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
